


Not For Keeps

by Vusellii7



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adoption attempt, Based on a dream I had, Border Collie Puppy, Communication, Dialogue Light, Gen, Is It Still Considered Fluff If It Doesn't Really End Happily?, Just Add Puppies, Mentioned Reginald Hargreeves, Sad Luther Hargreeves, Soft Luther Hargreeves, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vusellii7/pseuds/Vusellii7
Summary: Luther finds a stray puppy curled up on the front porch of their mansion.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Not For Keeps

Luther finds a puppy curled up on their doorstep, a stray.

He doesn’t want to tell the others, not yet, because they know he won’t let it stay. 

So, he takes care of the adorable little thing up in his room, in secret; away from prying eyes. 

But when eventually Allison finds out, Luther begs her not to tell anyone.

“I don’t want to lose her.”

“It’s a girl?”

“I named her Shyla. . . ‘Cause she’s shy.”

Allison smiles, a bit weak to the sight of Luther’s. 

If anything, the look he’s pulling is quite similar to the pup’s; innocent and cute.

It’s hard for her to say no to either of them, frankly.

“Shyla’s _adorable_ , Lu, she really is. But we can’t keep her, I’m sorry. What if something happens to the house again? Or us? You’d never forgive yourself if she got hurt, or _worse_ , and you know that.” 

She crosses her arms over her chest in an authoritative manner, raising an eyebrow slightly and frowning.

Luther’s heart sinks.

He knows she’s serious; he also knows that she’s absolutely right.

Luther has always been very protective over the people and things that he loves. 

If Shyla ended up dead because of him - or because of something/someone he was involved with - he really wouldn’t be able to live it down. 

“Okay. Alright. I’ll find a new home for her.”

“Was she taken before?”

He shakes his head, “Didn’t see a collar.”

Allison feels terrible now.

The sight of Luther’s head drooping and the sound of his voice becoming quieter by the second makes her heart grow heavy with guilt.

“I just don’t want us to risk anything, because if I had it my way I’d want to adopt Shyla, too.”

She tries to smile for him as she sits down by his side, reaching a hand out for the puppy to sniff.

“She’s a Border Collie, isn’t she?”

Luther shrugs slowly; he’s never known much about animals.

He rarely even considered Pogo as one since they’d practically raised and treated him better than their _human_ father.

_Adopted_ father.

“Hey,” Allison speaks softly when she senses a sad aura from him, gently resting a hand over his. “Don’t take yourself to a dark place. I would _love_ to see you try and do your best to raise a puppy.”

“But…?”

“But it’s just like I said before; I know you’d hate yourself all over again if anything happened to her. Even if it wasn’t your fault.”

Luther’s shoulders lower in defeat and he nods, reluctantly scooping the teacup-sized puppy into his hands as he takes her back outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in love with The Umbrella Academy, but don't have too many ideas for it right now. Praying something'll pop up in this cobwebs-infested brain of mine, haha. 'Cause it really would be nice to start writing again. It's just been hella dry up there. ^^"
> 
> Sorry this was fairly short, but hopefully it'll still make for a good read!


End file.
